leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Day-Care Couple/Games
The Day-Care Couple (or one member thereof) appear in every core series Pokémon game. They will (for a small fee) take up to two of a Trainer's Pokémon and raise their levels for them. This effectively allows players to train up to eight Pokémon at one time. Pokémon under their care will not evolve, even if they meet the criteria. The couple offer the player the only method of Pokémon, which has been an important aspect of the games ever since Generation II. The Day Care Man will usually stand outside to alert the Trainer if an has been laid, while his wife will deal with all transactions indoors. Kanto , art by Ken Sugimori]] The Day Care Man debuted in Generation I. He can be found in the single house on . He can only take in one Pokémon at a time. In the remakes, , this remains true, meaning the player cannot breed their Pokémon at this location. Instead, once they defeat the Elite Four, they can travel to Four Island of the Sevii Islands, where they'll find a proper Day Care Couple. The Day Care Man of Kanto is absent in . In the house where he ran his business they can find a superstitious old woman who will give them a Cleanse Tag. Johto The Day Care Lady, and the Day Care Couple as a concept, debuted in Generation II. They are found on . In the international versions of , the Day-Care Man will give the player an Odd Egg that contains one of seven baby Pokémon; the hatched Pokémon has an increased 14% chance of being in international versions. In the original Japanese version of , the Day-Care Man instead gives out an Egg Ticket, which can be traded in at the Pokémon Communication Center for the Odd Egg; the hatched Pokémon has a 50% chance of being in the Japanese version. In both versions, the hatched Pokémon will know the special move . In , the 's friend, / , is the Couple's grandchild. The Day-Care Man will also give his and the Day-Care Lady's number to the player. The player can call the Day-Care Lady to check their Pokémon's levels, while the Day-Care Man can tell whether two Pokémon like each other and whether they produced an Egg or not. Hoenn The Day Care Couple are found on . This Couple has four unnamed grandchildren. In , in addition to the original Day Care run by the couple on , there is also a Day Care Annex at the Battle Resort, run by the Day Care Lad and his older sister, where an additional two Pokémon can be dropped off. Sinnoh The Day Care Couple are found in Solaceon Town. Unova The Day Care Couple are found on . They have a daughter who helps with their business, and work next to a kindergarten. In , the Day Care will only accept one Pokémon initially. Two Pokémon may be left after the player has received the Bicycle in Nimbasa City. This makes breeding Pokémon impossible until the player has obtained the first three Badges. When the player's Pokémon have made an Egg and there is an available party slot to receive it, the Day-Care Man will yell at the player to come over in order to notify the player that an Egg has been made. They stay in the same location in , which makes breeding Pokémon impossible until after the end credits. Kalos The Day Care Couple are found on . Alola Because Alola has a Pokémon Nursery as opposed to a Daycare, the Day Care Couple do not appear in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Pokémon Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon. The women who work at the Nursery are referred to as Nursery helpers by the Status screen.